The objective of this acquisition is for the offeror to provide computer-related research and support services for the scientific activities of the Radiation Epidemiology Branch, Epidemiology and Biostatistics Program, DCE,NCI. This will involve (1) research and development in computer science to develop specialized software; (2) the use of existing software and systems for supporting REB projects; and (3) the development of custom programs and systems.